


Golden Orb

by Masked_Phantasm (Illusionary_Oblivion_25)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crazy character introspective, Gen, How do I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusionary_Oblivion_25/pseuds/Masked_Phantasm
Summary: What are the thoughts of those who cannot die peacefully? And how might they connect a being's past and present?(OC-centric. A sort of character introspective that meshes together their thoughts during death... and after it.)





	Golden Orb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of style experiment... The focal character one of my many Bleach fan-characters, named Marisol. I hope you enjoy!

I am power; strength, sinew, and brains. I feast on the newly-fallen, and crush any who dare to stand in my way. I have no fear, no shame, and nothing to lose.

 

_...it hurts it's so **hot** burning screaming at nothing no-one hears **no-one** cares..._

 

My home is wherever I stand, my prize whatever I see. The endless black sky is my ceiling and the limitless white sands my floor. I need no walls, no confines or decorations for this kingdom of mine.

 

_...can't **breathe** too tight ripping apart from the inside **why** me why doesn't anyone **help** me breathe..._

 

I do not flinch at the sight of the sun like so many others; it's a rare and beautiful sight. I want it to be my privilege to see and mine alone... But the sun is too hot, burns too much to contain, and is never close enough to grasp.

 

_...so **loud** like great trees **breaking** in half like thunder in my ears it **hurts** it's too loud..._

 

I can't help myself; I want to own the sun. It's a nonsense desire and will get me nowhere... You cannot own something so hot and far away simply by saying so. You need to DO something to prove your ability, your worthiness to own the sun. And I will.

 

_...life doesn't fade too **quick** need to live want to **live** help me please breathe **burning** in my chest can't see can't **feel** anything but a vice grip on my heart where is my **heart**..._

 

With my sights set on my next prey, I will not blink, flinch or back down. I will have what I seek, or disappear for good while trying. The sun taunts me with its distance, its heat, its belief of superiority over me; existing above the sands... yet I have the winds at my fingertips, and unlike so many I do not fear the height it rests at.

 

_...too tight no way to get **out** no way that my heart is still there no **room** need space to breathe get me **away** from the burning..._

 

I will pluck it out of the sky if I have to. I'll take the sun and hide it from prying, unworthy eyes. The sun will be my greatest treasure. My greatest pride.

 

_...why am I so **empty** can't feel anything but the **cold** where did the burning go why can't I breathe my chest hurts so much there's an **abyss** inside me need to **fill** the hole breathing can wait need to feel **whole**..._

 

It sears my eyes and burns when I touch it. The sun is fighting to keep its assumed place in the skies, but I'll never relent.

 

I hate being looked down on... And what I hate the most...

 

Is...

 

The sun.

 

 


End file.
